Creative Spark
by WolfGangWarrior
Summary: A unicorn has to discover why he was mysteriously lead to Ponyville and what his past has to do with the future of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**Creative Spark**

* * *

><p>I woke up to somepony nudging me.<p>

"You are blocking the path!" Said the annoyed pony.

I'm not sure what happen before I was sleeping, but all I know is that there's a pony that is about to explode if I don't get out of her way.

"Oh, uh...sorry." I said tiredly. I found myself saying that to a lot of ponies.

As my eyes adjusted to the complete darkness that surrounded me, I noticed that I was in the middle of a forest. This was not good. The mare that woke me up was turquoise and had a silver mane, along with a robe and pointed hat, decorated with stars. She was also pulling a cart.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're inside the Everfree Forest, speaking to no other than The Great and Powerful Trixie." Said the overly-dramatic pony.

"Why are you walking alone?"

Trixie laughed. "This forest doesn't scare Trixie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I would be entertaining and amazing ponies with my spectacular magical performances, but _you_ are keeping The Great and Powerful Trixie from doing so!"

"The ponies who know about you must really respect you if they call you Great and Powerful, huh?" Trixie was then oddly silent.

"Do you kn-"

"Look," interrupted Trixie, "Trixie has _way_ more important things to do than be talking to you! And besides, only a fool wouldn't know about me!"

"Oh...well I guess I'll see you later."

She walked past me and didn't say a word. I walked in the other direction. The last thing I want to do is annoy Trixie even further than I already did.

Walking through the forest wasn't the problem, it was what was out lurking behind the trees and the bushes that got me scared. Even though I was sure that I knew practically half of the creatures that could be living in these forests, I still was cautious every hoofstep I took. The illuminating light from the moon was shining upon a puddle of water, which I looked at my reflection in. Yep, I still had my thick, messy, black mane and light brown body. Along with my yellow eyes and horn. And I'm a pretty handsome unicorn if I do say so myself. I wiped some of the mud from my face and splashed some of the water in my face to try and stay awake and alert. But I was completely awake when Trixie suddenly galloped past me screaming. I looked back but regretted it after I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the distance and I suddenly heard a rustle of bushes that was way too close. And it didn't take me long to realize that I was in trouble.

I ran away from the beast in the shadows behind me. I didn't know what that creature was, but I guess it's better if I didn't know. After a while, I began to get very unbalanced and fatigued, which lead me to suddenly tripping over a rock and hitting my head on the hard, cold, ground. And I didn't get back up.

* * *

><p>I woke up again but this time wrapped in layers and layers of blankets. There was a candle near the bed that I was laying on and it appeared as though I was in somepony's bedroom.<p>

I was beginning to think that something bad was going to happen if I stayed there any longer, but I was too late, a pony opened the door into the room and was just standing there.

Now I was very scared. The candle shined a ray of light onto the face of the psycho pony but all I could see were a pair of blue eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?!" I nervously asked.

"I don't want anything from you. I was helping you."

"You were ponynapped too?!"

"What? I would never do anything to hurt anypony. I brought you here after I... accidently scared you and you fell and got hurt. You were all alone in the Everfree Forest. And I felt really bad. I'm really sorry that I scared you.

I sure felt dumb after I heard that.

"That was _you_?"

Yes. Please don't get angry."

"It's okay, it's just I don't even know how I ended up in that forest. I mean I don't remember anything happening."

"What's your name?" I asked the mare. The mare hesitated but finally managed to say her name in the most quiet voice possible; Fluttershy. Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane. Well, at least that's all I could see of her right now.

"Well, my name is...um...my name...is... I can't remember." I honestly said. Now I felt even more dumb.

"Maybe your cutie mark will remind you." The pony suggested.

The mare took the blankets off of my body and revealed my cutie mark; a paint brush with three yellow sparkles next to it.

I instantly remembered. "Oh yeah! My name is Creative Spark, but I guess you can just call me Spark.

"Well, I guess I should be on my way..."

"Wait!" Fluttershy said in a surprisingly stern voice. "Um… m-maybe you should stay just a little longer. Just in case. I mean, it is pretty dark outside. Oh, but I guess you don't have to if you don't want to." She said back in her original quiet voice.

"No. I'm fine. But thanks for offering."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy looked at the floor, with a sad expression on her face.

But then I let out a violent sneeze. Fluttershy reacted quickly. "Oh my, you're sick! You stay here while I go get some medicine."

"No really, I'm fine," I said. "It's just allerg-." I let out another sneeze. Fluttershy left for a few seconds and came back with what I presumed was medicine. She then poured the greenish colored medicine into a spoon and shoved the spoon into my mouth like I was a foal. When I sneezed again, I held up my hoof to my nose to try not to embarrass myself, (not that I didn't do that already.)

"If you still want to leave, I understand." Fluttershy said. I'm not even sure what other ponies reactions might be if they saw a new pony. I thought it over for a few seconds and said "Okay, I'll stay. Your right about it being dark outside."

And both Fluttershy and I sat on the bed silently for a minute or two...or three...or ten. After that, I finally built enough courage and decided to end the agonizingly boring awkward silence.

"Um... Fluttershy, where are we?"

"We're in my cottage." She answered.

"I mean, what part of Equestria are we in right now." I asked, this time being more specific.

"Oh, we're outside Ponyville. The town is not so far away from here. I think you'll like it there."

"Do you think you can maybe show me around Ponyville?"

"Um... okay."

We then walked out of the cottage where I could see the beautiful surroundings and the dark forest just miles away. We then began our walk to Ponyville.

While we walked on the trail supposedly leading to Ponyville, I saw Fluttershy's cutie mark. I've always was fascinated by cutie marks and I kind of like the concept of cutie marks too. I like to think of them like a puzzle. Some are harder than others to solve, and some are very similar to others, but all have the same characteristic of being unique in it's own special way. When I looked at Fluttershy's cutie mark, which is three butterflies, I began to become curious.

"Fluttershy, what does your cutie mark mean?" I asked.

"Well, I think it means that I like to take care of animals. But some ponies think that it means I'm nice."

"I can see why they would think that."

Fluttershy smiled nervously at my statement.

Ideas began racing inside my mind and after a couple of silent minutes, I came up with my own opinion: Fluttershy's cutie mark is butterflies because she like to take care of animals and other ponies think of her as harmless and gentle, like a butterfly. I mean, she was nice enough to help me. And that's pretty much was all that I could come up with. When Fluttershy to ask me what my cutie mark means, I froze. Now my cutie mark is another story. I'm still not sure what it's really supposed to mean. Sure, a regular pony could just say that my cutie mark means that I like to draw and paint, or it means I'm creative, but I know for a fact that it means more, I'm just not sure yet.

"Well, I think my cutie mark just means that I'm like creating new things, like paintings or drawing. And it kind of goes with my name." I explained, not telling her about the other half of the explanation.

"Oh, you should meet my friend Rarity, she's pretty creative too and likes to make dresses. When we get to Ponyville, I think I'll bring you there first."

"Okay."

Rarity seems like a reasonable pony, I hope she doesn't mind a new visitor.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at Ponyville. The street were filled with happy ponies socializing with each other and having a good time. But when the ponies saw me, they looked at me curiously, some suspiciously, and others didn't really care at all and continued with their joyful lives.

We stopped at a place which I assumed was where Rarity lived and we went through the door.

"Welcome to the Carousel-, oh hello Fluttershy!" A voice greeted us as we walked through the door.

"Hello Rarity." Fluttershy responded.

A white unicorn with a curled purple mane walked up to us and then eyed me curiously. I stood my ground behind Fluttershy. When it comes to meeting new ponies, I tend to do that.

"This is Creative Spark, but he likes to be called Spark instead." Fluttershy said as she introduced me to Rarity."

"Well, hello Spark. My name is Rarity and it is a pleasure to meet you."

The mare held out her hoof for me to shake. I took a look at my hoof, which was covered in mud.

"Sorry, but my hoofs are kind of dirty, but it's a pleasure to meet you too Rarity." I said, trying not to leave a bad impression.

"Oh, I see." Rarity then levitated a piece of fabric toward my direction and began wiping the mud off of my hooves, then my face.

"Wow… thanks." I said a little confused.

"Oh darling, don't be silly, anyone a friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine."

"I found him alone inside of the Everfree Forest. He got hurt so I was helping him get better. He asked if I could show him around Ponyville so I brought him here to meet you so he could maybe help you with something. Fluttershy explained.

Rarity looked down at my cutie mark. "If it's not to much too ask, could you come by later. I want to have a chance to speak to you again. I am quite busy right now but I could use your help." Rarity said.

"Okay, I'll remember." I said.

When Fluttershy and I said our goodbyes to Rarity and began walking out the boutique, a unicorn filly trotted up to me.

"Hello! My name is Sweetie Belle," The filly said.

"Oh, hello. My name is Creative Spark but you can just call me Spark."

"Ooh! Can I call you Sparkie?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Okay! See ya around Sparkie!" Sweetie Belle trotted off.

And as I left, I thought about the positive things that happened since I somehow ended up in the Everfree forest. I wonder if this day could get any better.

* * *

><p>When I walked outside, something flew from the sky and hit me in my face. Or somepony hit my face. Hard. I was on the ground as a cyan pony with a rainbow mane stood above me.<p>

"Ow! What the hay is wrong with you!" I yelled at the hard-hitting pony.

"What's wrong with you!? Don't think I didn't see you following Fluttershy around! Speak! Now!"

Fluttershy spoke for me "I found him asleep in the Everfree forest all alone and I brought him here to meet Rarity. Please don't hurt him!"

"You've slept in the Everfree forest alone?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I was unconscious in the Everfree Forest alone." I said still very angry.

I'm guessing that Rainbow Dash thought I actually meant to sleep inside that forest.

"Cool. Oh, uh sorry about earlier. Well anyways, my name is Rainbow Dash, future Wonderbolt and the fastest pony in Equestria!"

"Yeah, and my name is Creative Spark, future punching bag and the most unlucky pony in Equestria. But you can call me Spark"

"Oh, come on. Cheer up."

"Yeah, I guess you could've knocked me out... along with all my teeth."

Rainbow Dash laughed "If it makes you feel any better my hoof hurts like crazy."

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" We both laughed. I was surprised how quickly I forgave Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, you're a pretty cool pony. And that means a lot coming from me," Rainbow Dash stated. "So, where are you guys going?"

"I was just about to bring Spark to meet Applejack." Fluttershy said returning from her moment of brief silence.

"Could I go too." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't go around punching anymore faces." I said

"I'll try my best, but no promises."

Fluttershy and I, along with Rainbow Dash tagging along, continued on to meet Applejack.

On the way there, Rainbow Dash was speeding through the air ahead of us as Fluttershy and I walked at the same pace. She slowed down to talk to me.

"So Spark, what do you like to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't really do anything that special. I like to draw and I try to have fun once and a while too." I answered being as generic as I could possibly be.

"We could definitely pull some pranks some time," Rainbow Dash said with a grin on her face. "How about in the future? What do you think you want to be doing then?"

"Well, if my punching bag career doesn't take off, I'll probably like to stick with something simple, but something that I like to do."

"Well, it's been my dream to be a Wonderbolt for as long as I can remember. All the way back when I was just a filly."

"Well at least you've stayed loyal to yourself and hadn't just gave up. I gave up countless of times. One day I wanted to be a construction worker, the next a trapeze artist. But I was so unpredictable back then. Now I much prefer doing something I know I'm good at."

"Well, you probably did it for the best."

When we got there, a orange mare with a yellow mane and hat walked up to us. She appeared to be pretty strong, maybe even stronger than me.

"Howdy, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! I don't believe I've met you before." The strong mare said.

"This is Creative Spark. I found him all alone in the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, he was sleeping in there." Rainbow Dash added.

"Wow you must be a brave pony to do something like that. Name's Applejack and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Nice to meet you Applejack, you can just call me Spark." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too," Applejack and I shook hooves. "Now if you need anything, just tell me."

"Who's that?" I said looking at a surprisingly large red stallion with a yellow mane."

"Oh, that's my big brother Big Macintosh, but everybody calls him Big Mac. And he's a darn good brother too."

"And who's tree house is that?" I said looking at a tree house that I noticed when we first arrived.

"That's my little sister and her friends' tree house. They don't have their cutie marks yet and they're really set on trying to get 'em. They call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm sure they won't mind if you go inside there. And I think you should go inside there anyways, I think I heard them talking about a 'new pony'."

"Okay."

"Well, just make yourself comfortable and I'll bring you some of the best apples you've ever tasted."

Applejack, Fluttershy. and Rainbow Dash walk off in the other direction talking while I went to the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree house.

I went up the ramp leading to the entrance and opened the door and saw three fillies sitting on the floor.

"Um, hello." I said to the fillies.

A familiar filly looked up at me.

"This is the new stallion that I was talking about. This is Sparkie!" Sweetie Belle said.

I hope the whole 'Sparkie' thing doesn't become too popular.

"Hi Sparkie. I'm Applebloom!" The earth pony filly said to me.

"And I'm Scootaloo!" The pegasus filly said. "Did you really sleep in the Everfree Forest?"

Well that question came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but it was only for about a few hours." I answered.

"Cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Now that's something Rainbow Dash would do."

"How did you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, I don't really remember a lot about that but if I remember I'll tell you." I said not willing to actually tell her what happened on that day. My excuse was only half true. The truth is that I don't really want to remember. It's not important anyways.

Applebloom looked disappointed. "Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll see you all later." I said.

"Bye Sparkie!" Sweetie Belle and her friends said as I left to see what the others were doing. But when I left, I had a weird feeling in my head all of a sudden. Like everything that happened today just... replayed in my mind for a few seconds. Then, my eyes began to close as I fell off the side of the ramp leading to the ground. I hit my head on the cold, hard ground and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

At first it was dark, then I saw a light in the distance. But as I came closer and closer, the light seemed to be getting closer to me as well. When the light was only a few hoofsteps away from me I heard a familiar voice coming from it.

"Step into the light. Don't be scared. I don't mean any harm."

I did as the light asked and I didn't say a word. But before I could step in, I fell down. I looked up, but the light was nowhere to be found. All I saw was darkness.

I woke up to everypony I met that day staring down at me. I looked up at them, watching their worried expressions change into a relieved one.

"What... happened?" I managed to say as my mind was still a bit fuzzy.

"Well... you fell and went unconscious for about an hour. Big Mac dragged you in here and we all took care of you since." Applejack responded.

"Thank you, all of you." I said.

"Are you okay? How did this happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have no idea. Well I guess it could be that I didn't eat or sleep for a couple of days, but I think I'm okay."

I then tried to move the blanket that was on me with my magic, but it didn't work. The only thing that came out of my horn were yellow sparks.

"That's weird." I said out loud.

I tried again focusing a little more on my magic this time, but got the same result; nothing.

"Oh no," I said, "my magic, it isn't working for some reason!"

I noticed that everypony was looking at me. Specifically, at the top of my head.

"Spark," Rainbow Dash said, "you're missing half of your horn.

I raised my hoof above my head to feel the sharp edges of a broken horn. My broken horn.

I took off the blanket, stood up, and sighed. I walked through the open entrance of the barn that I was watched over and walked over to the area in which my head contacted the ground. Then I saw it; the top half of a unicorn horn wedged into the ground. I put the horn in my hoof and stared at it for a while. And then I felt it-the feeling of being magicless-being powerless. But yet, the feeling felt oddly familiar. I don't know how, but it does.

"I think we should go see Rarity about this." Fluttershy suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

As we were about to leave, Applejack walked up to me and handed me three apples, which Fluttershy offered to carry in her saddlebags along with my dismembered horn. As we walked to Rarity's, everyone was completely quiet, and Rainbow Dash was walking instead of flying, as if she were being sympathetic about the loss of my horn.

We arrived there as night approached and the sun was setting. We opened the door and was greeted with "Welcome to the Car- oh my!" from Rarity. "What happened to your horn!?" She finished.

"Don't worry, we have it. Could we come in?"

"Of course!"

When we entered the Carousel Boutique, Fluttershy reached in her saddlebag and pulled out my horn. Rarity took it with her magic and placed it on my head. She did a spell which made it attach to my head.

"Now, you won't be able to use magic correctly for about three days." Rarity explained.

"What do you mean 'I won't be able to use magic correctly'?".

"Well you can use magic but it will be an extremely painful experience." Rarity explained.

"Wait... how did you..." I began to say.

"Another one of our friends, Twilight, and I somehow came across the topic in a discussion we had a few weeks ago. I never would've suspected that I would ever need to use that spell, but I guess that it's good that I remembered. Now, how did this happen."

"I'm still not sure how it actually happened. I think it was because of lack of food and sleep, but before I did that, I didn't feel hungry or sleepy."

"Well, please be careful next time."

"Now, what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!"

Rarity then pulled me aside to talk to me.

Rarity said, "Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but since you can't use your magic at the moment, you might not be able to help me right now."

"It's okay, I could probably do whatever it is you want me to do without magic."

"Well, when me and Fluttershy were talking, she mentioned that you are a exceptional artist. Now, I think my designs are great, but each dress I make is starting to feel similar to one another. And I would like you to come with some new ideas that I could possibly use to make my dresses stand out a little more."

"Okay, I could do that." I said.

"Well how about you start tomorrow instead. When your head feels better. I would hate to see a pony suffer such a painful injury without being able to rest." She said. I didn't know she would be so thoughtful.

"Thanks Rarity. It's good to know that there are ponies that could care so much about a pony like me."

"It's really nothing, darling." She said with a smile on her face. "Come back anytime you'd like Spark.

"OK, I will Rarity."

I then began to walk to the exit were the others were talking to each other. Rainbow Dash then stepped up to me and asked, "So what happened over there."

"She told me to come back again tomorrow instead so I could rest." I said

"Well, I guess it's time to go now." said Fluttershy.

But as we all started to go out the door, Sweetie Belle trotted up to me and tapped my leg with her hoof to get my attention.

"What... Oh! Hi Sweetie Belle."

"Rarity wanted you to know that you can stay here to rest if you'd like." Sweetie Belle said.

"Okay. Thanks."

She then trotted off.

When I stepped back inside, Rarity told me that I could sleep in her bed. But when I politely declined the offer, she insisted that I must and that I will be helping her more than she is helping me.

When I went to her bedroom and climbed into bed. I thought of everything that happened today. To getting scared by Fluttershy, to getting punched by Rainbow Dash, the dream I couldn't explain and my broken horn that still hurts. And thinking of these things made me get tired and tired until I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

I suddenly woke up to the booming sound of thunder. And it's not even morning yet! When lightning struck again, I heard a scream and noticed a cowering little scared filly shaking next to me with her eyes wide open, full of fear.

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm kind of afraid of thunderstorms." She replied.

"Why don't you go snuggle with your big sister then."

"You make me feel safe."

"But you barely even know me."

"If my sister can trust you, then I trust you too.

There was a slight pause, but then I said, "Alright you can stay." Sweetie Belle smiled and quickly fell asleep by my side. And I ended up waking up the next day with a filly next to me and her smiling unicorn sister looking at me.

"Thanks for comforting her. She gets very scared whenever a there is a thunderstorm," said Rarity

"Um... don't mention it." I said.

When I got out of bed, I followed Rarity to an area where it looks like she makes her dresses. There ware fabrics of all different colors lying on a table along with spools of thread and gems of many different sorts.

"Just draw whatever comes to your mind."

I was then given a paper and pencil and I began drawing.

After a few minutes, I came up with some ideas that I then showed to Rarity.

"So how does it look?" I asked eagerly.

"It looks fabulous!" Exclaimed Rarity, "Keep on coming up with designs! You're doing a splendid job!"

I come up with some more designs and give them to Rarity.

"Wow! I didn't know you could have such great taste in fashion!" She said

"Thank you, Rarity. It means a lot coming from somepony like you."

We both then smiled at each other.

She then reached her hoof into my hoof and put a bag there which I knew had bits inside it.

"Here you go. 2000 bits."

"What! But why would..."

"That should be enough to buy a house here in Ponyville. And feel free to use the rest of the money for whatever you would like."

I felt a huge bolt of energy go through me as excitement slowly burst out of me.

I held out my hoof offering to hug Rarity and she then came in to hug me. Both of us smiling, me, on the verge of exploding during my abnormally ecstatic behaviour.

But once I calmed down I wondered, why would anybody do this for a pony they'd just met a few days ago. Maybe it's just because I've helped her so much lately, but one day I'll repay.

"You can go now. Just think of it as a thank you gift. You did what I wanted you to do and I think you got exactly what you deserved for such great skill. Come back tomorrow Spark and I'll see you later."

"Thanks and I'll make sure to come here tomorrow."

I walked out of the Carousel Boutique with a smile on my face that was like no other. I started out starving inside the Everfree forest to having more friends than I ever did inside Manehatten. Ponyville is the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time, and I'm not going to mess this up.

I bought a house and discovered that I had 500 bits left. So after I furnished my new home, I decided to save 250 bits to give to Rarity (because it was the least I could do) and then to explore Ponyville.

I find a place called Sugarcube Corner and got some muffins in a basket and continued to look around Ponyville more.

After a few minutes, I began to get the feeling that I was being followed, but just ignored it thinking it was just me being paranoid. Until somepony bumped into my flank and I accidently dropped the basket I was holding in my mouth on the ground.

"Oops, my bad." Said the pony that bumped into me. The pony then began helping me pick up the muffins and put them back inside the basket. "If you don't want them anymore, I could take them off your hoofs."

"It's alright, I still want them." I said. "Were you following me."

"Oh, I was just following the smell of those muffins that you had inside the basket."

"You could have a few muffins if you want to," I said "if you don't mind the taste of dirty muffins."

The pony looked up at me. She was a grey Pegasus with a yellow mane and tail. I was surprised to see that one of her yellow eyes were looking another direction than the other. She then yelled, "REALLY!? I love muffins!

"Sure." I replied calmly.

She then gave me a hug and continued to holding me.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Sure... friend." I said not knowing what to say.

"Woohoo!" She exclaimed. "Um... What's your name?"

"My name is Creative Spark but you can call me Spark."

"My name is Ditzy Doo, and I'm a mailmare!" She said constantly smiling. "But you can call me Ditzy!"

"OK, See you later, Ditzy.

"Bye, Spark!"

She then flew away.

"Well, that was odd." I said to myself.

I then continued walking. It was night now and I didn't know where to possibly go at a time like this. There wasn't a lot of ponies walking around and it seems most of the stores are closed now.

But then I heard music.

Beautiful music that seems to be from a cello.

I became very curious about it and wondered what pony is talented enough to play such great music?

I went to where my ears told me to go and I saw a grey pony with a dark mane. The mare was near the edge of Ponyville with her eyes closed, playing soft, sad notes which made me come even closer until I stood where I could hear it best. I thought that it would be pretty creepy if someone were to open their eyes to see a stallion looking straight at your face, so I took a few steps back, and sat down with my eyes closed, listening.

Once the music stopped, I heard a voice speak in a Canterlot accent. "Hello?" The mare said to me.

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to just compliment her.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you out but I couldn't help but notice that you are a great cello player."

"Oh, why thank you kind sir. Not a lot of ponies enjoy classical music anymore. It's good to see that there are ponies that have the same interests as me. I haven't seen you in Ponyville before. What is your name?"

"My name is Creative Spark, but you can just call me Spark if you'd like."

"What a lovely name you have. My name is Octavia and it is a pleasure to meet you."

We then shook hooves and smiled at each other.

"Do you play any instruments, Spark?" Octavia asked

"No, well not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Just to focus on other things. But hearing you play kind of makes me want to."

"Oh, really? Well maybe you could come to my home and we could play together sometime."

"I could come over now, I don't have anything planned for today."

"Sure, but I do have a roommate that usually is gone for the day, but comes back pretty early sometimes and I'm not sure she'll be happy to see a new face inside our residence."

"OK. I'll just leave it to you to do the talking."

We then both walked away to go to Octavia's home. I offered to carry her cello but underestimated how heavy it was going to be. She saw me struggling with both the cello and the basket and said, "I see that you've broken your horn. Do you want help?"

"I'm fine." I said. There was a long pause.

"You really liked my music?"

"Of course."

"Sometimes I get the feeling some ponies lie to me and say they like it even if they didn't. I guess that I just have to accept that other ponies just don't like what I like."

"Well, I wouldn't lie to somepony who I'd just met, and you've been nice to me, so why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Well, thank you for being so nice."

"We're here." Octavia said as we approached her home. When we went inside, I sat down on one of the beds and gave Octavia her cello back.

"So what do you want me to play?" She said.

"Whatever you want I guess." She then started playing and we both closed our eyes and listened to the music.

Near the end of the song, the door swung open revealing a white unicorn pony with blue hair and red glasses on.

"Hey Tavi, I heard your music from outside and... who is this?" The pony with the glasses said.

Octavia stopped playing and looked up at the pony. "Oh, Vinyl, this is Spark and Spark this is Vinyl Scratch, my roommate and friend."

Vinyl then grinned and said, "Oh, I see what's happening.

"What!?"

"It's OK, I don't judge. I mean, he looks pretty cool. I just didn't think that you of all ponies would actually…"

"Wait a moment Vinyl, Spark is just a friend that enjoys classical music like me."

"Hey Spark but I'm sure you already know about me. You don't look like the type of pony who would like that old stuff."

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about you other than your name. And I like more types of music than just classical. I probably like what you like.

"You haven't heard of DJ P0N-3!? I'm the best DJ in Equestria! Oh well, If you want to listen to my music, follow me."

She walked over to a machine with huge speakers.

"I make my own music and I'm awesome at it."

Vinyl then pressed a button and twisted a knob, then the music came out the speakers and Octavia put her hooves over her ears with an annoyed look on her face.

After I listened to Vinyl's music, I said, "Awesome, I bet I could make something like that too."

"Is that a challenge?" Vinyl said.

"Um... Sure."

"Whoever makes the best song gets to boss around the loser, and yes, that does mean the loser has to do EVERYTHING the winner says."

"OK. You can go first if you'd want."

She then began pressing buttons and unique noises and sounds came out of the speakers and created a awesome song.

When Vinyl finished, she let me get behind the machine to show what I could do.

I was clueless. I had no idea which button was which. This machine was definitely something I wasn't familiar with. I wasn't really watching what Vinyl was doing so I press one of the big buttons and a simple beat began playing. Then I pressed a more few buttons to see what would happen. After a few seconds, I then decided to go with the flow and do whatever felt right.

Vinyl was smirking, most likely impressed on how well I was currently doing. Octavia looked slightly impress, but I could tell she was slightly annoyed of how loud it was. I honestly think I was just lucky because of how quickly I caught on. But if they really think I'm good, I'll keep it that way.

When I finished, I noticed that I was completely zoned out. I could've been playing around on that machine for Celestia knows how long.

"Okay, It's obvious that you've won but I'm still the best DJ in Equestria so don't get any ideas. But you're pretty good. Have you ever did that before?"

"No, that was the first time."

"Well, if you want to hang sometime, just say so."

"Spark and I were just doing that so if you'd excuse us..." Octavia said.

"I am going to bring Spark to a party." Vinyl interrupted.

"But we were supposed to be staying here."

"Well too bad Tavi, because he's coming with me."

"He barely even knows you."

"So? I doubt that he would want to stay here to listen to you ramble about your stupid music that no pony cares about."

"Hey! Stop it! You both are supposed to be friends." I yelled. I didn't expect an argument at all.

"Well not anymore." Octavia said looking at Vinyl, both very angry at each other. Now I felt really bad. I've just destroyed a friendship. And it was all my fault.

"I'll talk to you later Spark, and since you love him so much, you should follow him Tavi."

Octavia put her cello in a case and put the case on her back, then walked out the door with me with her head down.

Once the door was closed, Octavia started crying and tears ran down her face.

I'm not good when it comes to cheering up ponies. So I put my hoof around Octavia to comfort her.

"It's alright. You could always stay with me if you want to." I said.

"Thank you, Spark. You've been a better friend than anyone has ever been to me." Octavia said. I offered to hold the cello again and we walk to my house in silence.

When I opened the door, I saw a familiar face bouncing on my couch.

"Ditzy? How did you get inside here?"

"There was an open window and I was waiting for you to come back." She replied.

"Why?"

"I needed to ask you a question."

"What question?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see my best friend!"

"Um... sure."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ditzy said as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hello, Ditzy." Octavia said.

"Oh, hi... um what's your name again?"

"Octavia, darling."

"Oh, yeah. Hi Octavia!"

Ditzy then walked off.

"There's another bed upstairs if you feel tired." I said.

"Okay. Thank you, Spark."

When Octavia went upstairs, I went to my bed and didn't even try to think about what happened. I felt really bad about what happened between Octavia and Vinyl and my head hurts every time I think about it.

Right when I was fading away into sleep, Ditzy crawled into bed with me.

"What are you doing!?" I said.

"I'm going to sleep." Ditzy said with a smile.

"Well I... never mind." I sighed.

"Good night, Sparky."

"Good night, Ditzy."

Ditzy then fell asleep quickly by my side like Sweetie Belle did the night at the Carousel Boutique. And I slowly fell asleep to peaceful, but sad, cello music.

I woke up the next morning to a snoring Pegasus by my side and Octavia smiling at me.

"Good Morning, Spark."

"Good Morning, Octavia."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you Ditzy's special somepony?"

"Oh, no. I just met her yesterday."

"Does she have any more friends?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come with me into Ponyville?"

"I was thinking of staying here for awhile."

"Okay."

After I said goodbye to Octavia and walked outside, I noticed that everypony seemed to be very excited for some reason and when ponies saw me, they would smile. I have no idea what's happening but I ignored it.

I decided to go to Rarity's to help and began my work. It kind of stung, but I used my horn to draw instead of putting a quill in my mouth to draw, even if it wasn't as fast as I thought it was going to be.

After saying my goodbyes to Rarity, I put the bits I saved to give to her to her. After Rarity thanked me, she told me to go to Sweet Apple Acres to help Applejack. So I left to go to Sweet Apple Acres but found no one but Big Mac outside, which was odd. I asked him where everybody was but he said he only knew that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were doing something important and told me that Fluttershy needed some help with something.

I then set off to Fluttershy's house.

When I got there, Fluttershy was outside and it looked like she was talking to chickens.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Hi Spark. I was just feeding these chickens."

"Uh, okay." I said confused

"So you must've talked to Big Macintosh. It's true that I really need your help with something that's quite dangerous."

"What is it?"

"Some chicks ran inside the Everfree Forest all alone and I need your help to find all six of them."

"OK. Let's not waste any time."

We walked into the dark Everfree Forest. We split up and I instantly found one in the middle of the path. That was easier than I expected.

I held the chick in my hooves and continued searching. Ten minutes later, I found one hiding inside a bush and held it using my weak magic. About fifteen minutes later, I finally found the last of the three chicks I was looking for and for some reason, this particular one looked freaked out.

"I wonder what your so scared about." I said. That's when I looked up and saw a huge creature looking down at me.

I didn't take any time to look at whatever it was and I instinctively began fleeing away in total fear as the beast chased me. I later found Fluttershy with the last of the three chicks by her side.

"Oh, thank you so much for finding the rest of the chicks." Fluttershy said.

"We got to get out of here fast! There's something chasing me and it doesn't look happy!" I jumped in a nearby bush and waited for Fluttershy to follow but she didn't, which worried me.

"Now it's not very nice of you to be scaring other ponies like that and you should be very ashamed of yourself," Fluttershy said. "Now apologize."

Fluttershy then told me to come out to face the beast and I heard low growls which I assumed was an apology.

"Um... apology accepted." I said not knowing what to say to a creature which, since I am now able to look at it, am certain is a manticore. Which was probably the same thing that startled Trixie back when I was first inside the Everfree Forest

The manticore then hugged both Fluttershy and I and lick our faces. I guess I just made a new friend.

We said goodbye to our furry friend and began walking to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Thank you again for helping me find these chicks. The hens were so very worried." Fluttershy said.

"I'm just glad I could help," I replied, "but how did you stop that manticore back in the Everfree Forest?"

"Oh, I just know how to calm down an animal. It's not really hard to know what an animal wants, you just have to listen to them."

"Well, maybe it's not hard for you. Your the best at it."

Fluttershy smiled at me and we walked together as the sun set.

I am very amazed by Fluttershy's ability to understand animals and it was all I could think about until we arrived at her cottage. My stomach was growling viciously. Then I remembered the apples that Applejack gave me yesterday.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you still have the apples that Applejack gave me from yesterday?"

Oh my! I completely forget. You wait here while I go get them."

Fluttershy then left to her cottage to get the apples while I waited. As I waited I thought about what happened yesterday when I fell on my head. If my stomach just started growling a few seconds ago, then that means I was never really hungry before I fell. And now that I think about it, getting punched in the face also pretty much made me totally awake. So if I wasn't hungry or tired, then what happened?

When she came back from her cottage and I ate the apples, I saw Rainbow Dash flying down towards us.

"Hey guys! You wanna race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry, but I have to do something important." Fluttershy said.

"How about you, Spark?"

I replied, "Well, um... I'm not that fast so..."

"Oh come on! I'll go easy on you. Unless you're too scared!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"OK, I'm not really the competitive type of pony, but I am never scared of a challenge!" I said more determined than ever. If I can outrun a manticore than I could catch up with a flying blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash, with her wings spread, stood on the ground. As I lined up with her, Fluttershy stood to the side.

"We race to Sugarcube Corner. There shouldn't be a lot of ponies there since it's almost night so it should be clear for us to race to. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Ok Fluttershy, say go whenever you feel like it."

Fluttershy hesitated but then said in a quiet voice, "G-Go!"

Me and Rainbow Dash started off at the same speed as I galloped and she flew. Then she started to speed up and was in front of me and it stayed that way for a while but I knew I could do better. I ran at top speed and I past her. I was actually beating her! I couldn't believe it! A unicorn beating the "fastest pony in Equestria!" But that's when I underestimated how fast she actually was as she suddenly zoomed past me to the point where I couldn't see her any more. If she actually is the fastest pony in Equestria, now I can believe it. I was left in the dust all alone and was officially the loser of the race.

When I finally got to Sugarcube Corner, there was a letter on the door and it had written in big letters:

_"SUCKER! When I say I'm the best I mean it!"_

Then I realized what just happened, she ditched me. And the odd thing is that there is not a single pony around.

"I'll get her back." I said to myself as I took the note and went home. And when I walked in...

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"


End file.
